Webgame is a web browser based, multiplayer interactive, network game. Players do not need to download a client for playing a game, but they can use the web browser to open a webpage to enter a game. Webgame communication is performed between the web and a server. Interactions between players are performed via the server.
Currently, webgames use a communication mode including a B/S (browse/server) mode. This mode uses an application as the core to deploy servers in the network. Requests from the players and communications between players must go through an application server to complete. However, this communication mode has drawbacks. Webgames cannot be directly connected, and players cannot have p2p interaction, and all communications/interactions have to be transited through the server. This requires a high demanding for the server and results in great pressure on the server.